


The Favorite Sinner

by HenryHidgens



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: 4 horseman, Apocalypse, Grim Reapers, M/M, Plague, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryHidgens/pseuds/HenryHidgens
Summary: (ORIGINALLY POSTED AND WRITTEN FOR A DIFFERENT FANDOM BUT THIS ONE FIT BETTER)Being a reaper wasnt exactly a hard job; show up, grab your mark and lead them to "the light". Or at least thays the pitch Ted got when he was offered the job. Though at first it was difficult but it quickly became almost mundane. With that given this case was child's play or at least he thought.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Kudos: 9





	The Favorite Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clownguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownguts/gifts).



> Gifted to clownguts because they were looking forward to a TGWDLM work
> 
> Also only a small chapter for right now working on 2

Ted is a reaper, he has been for hundreds of years, though his time in this realm was long his body was still young. There were times when his boss wasn’t the nicest to their … customers. Death could get mad and when she did she would call upon one of her sisters of whom she wasn’t upset at. This century it was pestilence who had her back. Pestilence, Ted noted, was a creative horseman not a one trick pony like War or Famine and boy did she come up with something to help get revenge. Ted quickly learned that the humans got a name for it, The Red Death. It would cause blindness, internal bleeding, and almost everything would shut down expect your vital organs just to keep you alive but never kill you. The pain drove most insane and after about 4 months of no cure many places started euthanizing the masses. The only upside was it wasn’t contagious if you had it then you have it. Death was pleased with he sisters work, but Ted and the other reapers weren’t. That was mostly because most of the infected were children or young adults, that was almost all cases.

  
Ted got lucky though, he got a special case from Death herself “You will accompany a young fellow by the name of Hidgens.” Ted thought it was going to be a typical case but that was not close to what he got when he was zapped out of her office. He stumbled almost falling on the cold tile floor. Once he got his balance he looked forward and locked eyes with a tall man in a button up shirt with messy brown, gray dusted, hair. Teds heart almost skips a beat until he remembers he can see him. The man walks through Him to the desk behind him and sits down roughly.

  
For the next few days Ted was boggled why was he assigned to him, he was perfectly healthy. During his time he had quickly learned that the mans name was Henry Hidgens and he worked for the Analia Foundation, a bio analyst. He watched Henry work doing the same thing he did everyday so far filling out reports. He was already infatuated by watching Henry’s hands as he wrote and the muscles in his arms tense as he read the paper work. It wasn’t often he spent this time around humans, that is since he was one.

  
Ted sat at the side of the desk watching Henry as a loud buzzer rang through the room which caused Henry’s head to shoot up. “Hidgens open the door its Mr. Willis.” At the note Henry stood fixing his undone button up “Hello Mr. Willis.” He says as he pulls the door open. The man behind the door was tall and spindly in a black suit “Hidgens I trust you, you’re one of the best we’ve got you know that.” The man says. Henry gets a small blush across his cheeks but nods as Ted walks up behind him. “Good that’s why I’m giving you this task, we want you to find the cure.” Willis say looking at Henry. “Pardon me sir but how, the world knows nothing about this disease.” He says stammering as his eyes widen. 

“I don’t care Hidgens, you will find this cure by   
Any Means Necessary.”


End file.
